The twelve Night's of Crazymas!
by Neko-Faerie
Summary: Yes I know X-mas be over! It's still A funny thingy R&R pleeeaasseee flames welcome magor humorx-overs!


Oh HO HO HO HO!!! Tis I Faerie-Neko Abain with me Second appearance on  
FF.NET with this ficcie and YES!!! I realize it is waaaaaayyyy past  
Christmas time but this is a song me friend Anime-Maiden and I thought up  
sooo enjoy and pleeeaaaaaaaassssssssseee review!!!! Oh yeah * ahem * I-do-  
not-own-any-of-the-anime-mangas-or-the-song-that-this-is-based-on-so-please-  
do-not-sue-me-for-you-will-not-get-a-single-stinkin'-penny-out-of-me-so-  
there-NAH!!!! Italics = actions Normal = song  
  
The Twelve Days of Crazymas  
On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Inuyasha in a peach  
tree!  
::Inu Yasha appears in a peach tree (vol. 9 of the manga)::  
On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two Naruto Copies  
and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
::two Naruto dopplegangers appear next to IY and the peach tree::  
On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three Miroku  
slappings, two Naruto Copies and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
::Miroku appears next to Naru. And IY and gets smacked by three random  
fangirls::  
On the Fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four Puchiko  
eyezaps, three Miroku slappings, two Naruto Copies and Inuyasha in a peach  
tree!  
::Puchiko appears and eyezaps everyone four times::  
On the Fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FIVE KAIBA  
KILLINGS! four Puchiko eyezaps, three Miroku slappings, two Naruto Copies  
and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
::Kaiba appears and randomly shoots at random people o__O;;;;::  
On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six vampire kitties,  
FIVE KAIBA KILLINGS! four Puchiko eyezaps, three Miroku slappings, two  
Naruto Copies and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
::Six Duzells in kitty form appear (Vampire Game)::  
On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven dragonballs,  
six vampire kitties, FIVE KAIBA KILLINGS! four Puchiko eyezaps, three  
Miroku slappings, two Naruto Copies and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
:: the seven dragonballs appear::  
On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight shaman  
spirits, seven dragonballs, six vampire kitties, FIVE KAIBA KILLINGS! four  
Puchiko eyezaps, three Miroku slappings, two Naruto Copies and Inuyasha in  
a peach tree!  
::eight ghosts appear among them Amidamarou (Sp?), Lee Pailong, and Horo  
Horo's spirit (if you know its name then tell me!!::  
On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine dragon slays,  
eight shaman spirits, seven dragonballs, six vampire kitties, FIVE KAIBA  
KILLINGS! four Puchiko eyezaps, three Miroku slappings, two Naruto Copies  
and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
::Lina appears and blasts everyone 9 times with her dragon slay::  
On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten battousai  
slashes, nine dragon slays, eight shaman spirits, seven dragonballs, six  
vampire kitties, FIVE KAIBA KILLINGS! four Puchiko eyezaps, three Miroku  
slappings, two Naruto Copies and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
::Kenshin appears and slashes everyone 10 times o__O ;;;; ooc::  
On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven Ichigos,  
ten battousai slashes, nine dragon slays, eight shaman spirits, seven  
dragonballs, six vampire kitties, FIVE KAIBA KILLINGS! four Puchiko  
eyezaps, three Miroku slappings, two Naruto Copies and Inuyasha in a peach  
tree!  
::eleven Ichigos appear maybe she learned it from Naruto?::  
On the Twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve Trigun  
Donuts, eleven Ichigos, ten battousai slashes, nine dragon slays, eight  
shaman spirits, seven dragonballs, six vampire kitties, FIVE KAIBA  
KILLINGS! four Puchiko eyezaps, three Miroku slappings, two Naruto Copies  
and Inuyasha in a peach tree!  
::Vash Appears and scarfs down twelve donuts::  
Me: Okaaaaayyyy dare I ask how and why your all in my room and do I even  
wanna know how that tree fits in here?  
IY: We dunno you're the Authoress.  
Vash: Yeah we just landed here.  
Me: YAYYYYY!!!!!!! Inu-chan!! Vash-san!!! Naruto-chan!!!! Kenshin-Kun!!!!!  
DUZZIIEEEE!!!!!!! ::glomps all of them at once::  
IY: GET OFFA ME WENCH!!!!  
Kenshin: ORRROOOOO!!!!!!!  
Vash: Hey there!  
Naruto(s): !_!  
Duzell: -___-;;;;;;;;;;  
Me:^_________________^  
Hope you like R&R PLEASE!!! ::Begs on hands and knees:: 


End file.
